


Butterflies are free to fly

by Juicybeetle (Hanwiththe_piz)



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Juno sucks, Multi, Musical Universe, Rituals, actually im not, eventual beetlands, im sorry, it´s showtime, some shit is going down, there might be some gruesome details later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanwiththe_piz/pseuds/Juicybeetle
Summary: Everyone can agree on the fact that the last time Beetlejuice was around things went a little...astray, to put it nicely. Nevertheless he was a good friend to Lydia for the most time and in the end saved everyone from the crazy demon, he calls his mother. Four months later things have settled down and life seems normal. But normal is boring, at least that´s what Lydia thinks. The more happy she is when a certain Demon comes stumbling right in her living room. At first, things seem to be okay, Beetlejuice is making himself a new home, the Maitlands seem sexier than ever and even Charles and Delia cope pretty well with the fact, that the demon, who tried to kill them, lives among them now. But things never remain peaceful in the Deetz/Maitland household. When a dangerous artifact surfaces and an eager business man threatens their nice and boring lives, the quirky family must stick together more than ever to put evil right back where it came from.OR:Evil man has demon artifact and is a threat for everyone, especially Beetlejuice.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 33
Kudos: 105





	1. When I think of those East End lights

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo i welcome y´all to this crazy journey that lays ahead of us.  
> English is not my mother tongue so if i make any mistakes please let me know.  
> Also please excuse if any characters seem ooc, this is not only the first time i´m writing for this fandom but also the first time writing (and posting) a fanfic in general.  
> I´m always up for some constructive criticism so if you think anything could be changed for the better, let me know!

Four months. A total of four bloody months. To put it frankly the most boring, uneventful and longest four months Lydia has ever had to experience. After everything that went down when she had summoned Beetlejuice you should think she´d be glad that he was gone. But not even the fact that he tried to kill her family and tried to marry her (although he mentioned more than once that it was a Greencard thing, it was still weird) could deny that she missed her best friend. When she started school her mind was taken off of the whole fiasco, she didn't think about the chubby demon or how she almost exorcised Barbara or about her red wedding dress. She never hated a color in her life but the bright red burned in her eyes and made bitter bile rise in her throat. 

It was just as red as the blood that sipped out of the lifeless body of her friend. The one friend she had at that time and the one friend she stabbed quite literally in the back.

The blood stain was pretty impossible to remove. In the end Delia and her dad decided to throw the old carpet out and get a new carpet in. For Lydia the new carpet screamed `lie´. It was a halfhearted attempt to cover up the murder that took place. Killing Beetlejuice was for the greater good, at least at that very moment but it was a murder nonetheless.

School helped her think about other stuff. For example how ever she´s supposed to ace her history exam or how to avoid the bullies that teased for how she dressed and how she behaved. The latter was fixed pretty easily when she made not only one but two new friends. Both of them stood by her side and had her back. She didn't think about a certain entity for almost a month. But when she passed some random kid in hallway wearing a black and white striped blouse her mind ran wild. 

What was he up to?  
Was he looking for his father like he intended to?  
Would he be mad if she summoned him again?  
Did he ever think about her?

With a big sigh Lydia closed her textbook. Right now she had other things in her head, things that required more attention than the bloody roman empire. She pushed her chair back and turned off the lamp sitting on her desk. In a smooth motion she picked up her camera she put on her bed before she tried to study and grabbed her wool jacket resting on her bedpost. Camera around her neck and jacket put on she left her room and went down the stairs.

As she passed the kitchen she threw a quick glance inside. Delia was softly humming to a song playing on the radio while preparing dinner. She didn't notice when her stepdaughter slipped out the door.

The goth teen breathed in the fresh air. The cool wind brushed over her head, ruffling her hair and tickling her nose. Soon it would be pitch black outside and the stars would come out. Her mom had loved the stars, they would often just stand outside and stare up in the sky. They created their own star signs and laughed at the stories they´d invent about them. Other times they´d try to count the stars, of course failing miserably but they had their fun and that was the most important thing. Lydia treasured those simple moments. It helped her remembering Dead Mom. 

When she caught a glimpse of some black birds sitting in the trees alongside the road leading to their house, Lydia raised her camera. Those ravens would make for a good picture, especially with the dark clouds in the background and the last rays of sunshine trying to hold on to a world which would soon be swallowed by the dark and unforgiving night.

It wasn't until she heard the familiar roaring of her fathers car engine and saw the headlights shining through the leaves that the birds started flying, and becoming one with the darkness. With a sigh Lydia let her camera dangle from her neck and turned to head back inside. If her father was home, that meant there would be dinner soon.

She left the entrance door slightly open so Charles could just come inside without bothering to get his keys out.

“Dad is home.” was all Lydia said when she entered the kitchen. Delia turned at this and smiled at her stepdaughter. “Right on time. I just finished preparing dinner. Would you be so kind and get the Maitlands down? I´m sure Barbara and Adam are just as eager about dinner as your father will be.”

“Sure thing.” 

On her way to the stairs she passed her father who just entered the house. “Lydia, what did I tell you about leaving the door open.” “I know, I know. I just thought it would be easier that way. I mean I literally saw you on the drive way. Delia said dinner´s ready. I´m getting the Maitlands.”

Lydia dragged her feet up the wooden stairs her eyes trailing along every crack and every crease. Four months in this house and she still hasn't fully gotten used to it. She loved the new house and what it brought with it, who else could say their house is haunted by two ghost who more or less adopted them as their own child. But it held no memories of Dead Mom. None of the cracks in the walls were her story. The teen pushed these thoughts to the back of her head. She really was in no mood of getting the full blow of depression tonight. That was a topic to be dealt with her therapist.

When she reached the attic dulled voices reached her ears and she stopped her hand right before she could knock. She knew it was rude to listen in on other peoples conversations but the gothy teen couldn't help herself so she softly pressed her ear against the door and held her breath to understand as much of the whispered words that weren't hers to know.

“...think he come back?” “Why would...right now?” “Just have...feeling.” “Let´s not worry. ...dinner ready?”

The voices came closer, Lydia stumbled back and raised her hand as if she was about to knock. Right on time she thought. Not one second later the door was opened and Barbara and Adam Maitland stared at her wide eyed. 

“Sweet Jesus, Lydia. You startled us. What´s up honey?” Barbara asked.  
“Nothing. Delia sent me up to get you both. Dinners ready.”  
“Right on time!”, chimed Adam. “I´m literally starving.”

The three of them descended the stairs, although Barbara and Adam could technically float right through the walls, they preferred to hold on to the last bits of normality in their afterlives. Lydia mustered her ghostly “parents” suspiciously. Something was up with them she just couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly it was. It sounded like they were talking about a certain demonic entity but Lydia really couldn't make up her mind why they would randomly talk about Beetlejuice. Should she ask them about it or would that make her look guilty?

“Sooo what were you two up to before I came? Anything interesting to talk about?”

The Maitland shot each other a knowing look. 

“Lydia? Were you eavesdropping?”  
“...noooo?”

They stood for a second and Barbara had a stern look on her face but then she smiled lovingly at her adopted daughter and shook her head softly.

“I also used to listen when my parents were talking about stuff. It always sounded far more interesting when they talked without me in the room. And if you must know. We were talking about...Beetlejuice.” she lowered her voice when she said his name as if she expected him to jump out from around the next corner if she raised her voice just a bit too much.  
“Adam and I are having this weird feeling. Call it ghostly intuition but we think something might be up. It´s like birds who sense when the weather is changing and a storm is coming. And we might be up against a storm pretty soon if our gut isn't playing games.”

“But don't worry, sweetheart. Whatever might be coming, if anything is coming at all, we´re gonna be there and protect you.” Adam put a hand reassuringly on Lydias shoulder and smiled at her. She smiled back and they continued their way to the kitchen but she couldn't quite shake the feeling that they weren't wrong and they were up against some trouble sooner or later. Maybe Beetlejuice could help them out? If they would just let her summon him...

The sound of cluttering dishes put her out of her thought process and she blinked a few times to get her focus back on what was right in front of her. 

“Oh Delia, that smells fantastic.”  
“Thank you, Barbara! It´s just a simple dish for tonight: Stir-Fried Rice Noodles With Tofu and Vegetables. Lydia, be so kind and get some glasses over to the table and then we can eat.”

To say the food tasted delicious was an understatement. In the past four months Delia got the hang of cooking and apart from some early mishaps she quickly discovered her talent in the culinary arts. It was, as the redheaded woman put it herself, just another way of expressing herself through art. (Art that usually couldn't be used to stab someone in the back)

Over dinner Lydia forgot the dark thoughts that crept in her mind. She and her family chatted over everything that happened that day. How Delia had a new idea for an art piece and how she was working towards an exhibition, how Charles hated the fact that people in his office were only talking about some guy named Marcus Sailwater, the new shining star on real estate heaven and even Lydia talked about school if only for a few minutes. Because let´s be real what child enjoys talking about school with their parents. The strange and unusual family mindlessly laughed over bits and pieces the members would recount and life seemed peaceful and good. 

In a brief moment of silence Lydia took her chance and decided to bring up a topic that wouldn't leave her alone. 

“Guys, I've been thinking. And before you say anything please hear me out.”  
She locked eyes with everyone on the table before she took in a deep breath and spoke her mind.

“I know we talked about it before and although things weren't great the last time, like far from great maybe we should bring Beetlejuice back.”  
Before she could go on the room was filled with protests.  
“Absolutely not!”  
“Why don´t you understand it's a bad idea?”

“Guys, please. He was...is my best friend. He was there for me when no one else was. Why cant you give him a second chance? I know he's a little rough around the edges but trust me on this. He's a good guy. Well, good might be a bit exaggerated but you know what I mean.”  
“We just talked about this before dinner, Lydia.” intervened Barbara. “You know what happened last time. He almost exorcised me and he scared your dad and Delia out of the house. God, he even tried to kill us.”  
“Well, to be fair. The one who almost exorcised you was me. He may have tricked me into doing it but only because he thought I would leave him. And you guys wanted dad and Delia out as much as I did. On top of it all he saved my life even after we killed him. Can´t you give it another shot? If he doesn't behave we can always send him back. I'm pretty sure something about that is written in the book for the recently deceased.”  
“Lydia, look. He's a dangerous and unstable individual. Just because he saved us from his crazed mother and left after the last time doesn't mean he wont try to pull another stunt like what he did when we bring him back. He's way too unpredictable. We should be glad he hasn't shown up in the past four months.” Her fathers eyes met Lydias. His look left no room for discussion. The room fell silent.

“I'm with Lydia.” 

All heads turned and everyone stared at Delia who had mumbled those words.

“What? Darling, you must be out of your mind!” boomed Charles.

“Why? I mean don't get me wrong what he did was not okay like not at all. But Lydia is right. He didn't seem too bad of a guy and he did kill his mother in order to safe us. If we work with him and explain the basic principles of consent and privacy and hygiene and basically everything else it might work? We'd have to set up some rules and we'd let him know that if he tries anything he's going right back were he crawled out of. But it could work.”

Lydia beamed. She didn't expect anyone to agree with her, least of all Delia. But having her as a step mother sure had it's perks.

“Absolutely not.” The teens face fell. Of course her father would be against it. “There is no way I'm ever letting this filthy demon back in my house!”

Right at that very moment a loud bang echoed through the mansion and on the wall opposite to the table green light and smoke appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Curiously Lydia watched what was happening whilst Charles and Barbara stood up, Charles knocking over his chair. The room held it's breath as they anxiously waited for what was going to happen. And then with another big bang a door was thrown open. Through the smoke and the green light a big figure stumbled out of nowhere. In the hurry they tripped over their feet, fell hard but regained their composure fairly quick. They turned around and the door closed with yet another bang. Lydia would recognize the familiar black and white suit everywhere. The demon didn't turn just stared blankly ahead at the wall where mere moments before a door to the Netherworld had appeared. He only whipped around when he heard them call his name. White strands of hair were plastered on his forehead as he stared wide eyed at the humans in front of him.

“Beetlejuice?!”


	2. Muggy nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to what Beetlejuice has been up to and, oh no, is that Juno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone!  
> i hope you're ready for the second chapter...it turned out a tiny bit more angsty than i anticipated but let's just roll with it.  
> have fun!

Life, or rather afterlife, was good. Since he left the Deetz/Maitland household to return to the Netherworld not much has happened but also nothing bad had happened. Which in conclusion was good, right? On normal days he would be in the office with Miss Argentina, usually annoying her or the other workers with little pranks and other shenanigans. He would never admit it but he grew quite fond of their company. But sometimes he needed time for himself, where he could brood over whatever was haunting his mind. Usually he went up on his (or somebody elses) roof to look over the city.

Back in his early years the big city was more of a small town. Carriages were the only way of transportation over the rocky roads and when the black plague started most of the newly deads were there because of said pandemic. It was straight up boring. But with the evolution of the living world, the Netherworld went through some changes, too. His city grew, became a metropolis. Alive with the dead. It was a hobby of his to watch how the dead people managed their afterlives. He was fascinated by the new inventions newly deads brought along, sometimes he'd even question them about it but most times he stayed to himself. And as far away as possible from his mother.

But now that his mother was dead (probably temporarily but one can hope) he dared to sneak around the office more often. With Juno gone the office didn't have anyone to guide the workers and organize the incoming jobs but so far it hasn't turned into chaos. At least not entirely. Sometimes Newly Deads would wander around aimlessly for days until one of the social workers found them and put them up for registration. 

Stacks and stacks of paper were put on Junos desk in case she ever returned and nobody bothered to organize them. (they'd probably wouldn't do it the right way anyway and no one wanted to bestow the anger of Juno herself upon them). Sometimes Social Workers would even come up to him and ask him for advice since he has been there probably longer than anyone else (and he was Junos offspring but not many people knew or ever mentioned it if they knew). 

As Beetlejuice sat on his roof watching the busy life below him he was sure of it. Afterlife was good and he didn't miss the living world even one bit. As well as he didn't miss a certain sexy ghost couple. Or a particular gothy teen. He didn't miss them even a little. Why should he? The Maitlands weren't interested in him and Lydia killed him and probably never wanted to see him again. Neither would the rest of the Deetz/Maitland household. He was better off where he was now. Right?

He felt his hair change into a darker shade of purple and he started fidgeting with his fingers. He should be happy so why wasn't he happy? 

“Hey B. You alright?” Beetlejuice turned ever so slightly to face the voice that interrupted his sulking. In front of him kneeled the beautiful, green skinned Miss Argentina. A worried look was written all over her features. “Sure, I'm fine. I always am.” The suited man turned to stare back down at the masses passing the street of his building. He flinched when a hand was put on his shoulder but relaxed when his brain recognized the hand of his friend. Was she even a friend to him? Was he a friend to her? Why did she hang out with him ever so often? (When would she grow tired of him and disposed him along with the old paper works from her desk?)

“I was wondering where you've been all day. You didn't come to the office.”  
“'ve been nowhere. Just up here the whole damn day.”  
Argentinas dress ruffled as she sat next to him staring off in the far distance.  
“You ever wondered what's beyond our borders? Besides them nasty Sandworms I mean. It can't be all deserted land...something must be out there.”

Beetlejuice thought about this for a few seconds. He had been out there before when Juno had kicked him out. He wandered around for days but there was nothing except sand. Sometimes though he thought he caught a glimpse of another world. Something that wasn't part of a Netherworld city but it always vanished before he could take a closer look. It might've been an illusion all along.

“I don't know to be honest. I think there's so much to this world that we cannot comprehend. Not yet. Maybe when the living world is expanding and going though more evolution we get an insight of these uncertain parts. But who am I to tell.” 

The two of them sat in silence and stared off in the distance each of them simply enjoying the presence of the other. Miss Argentina mustered him from the side. His hair and beard still a very present purple. She coughed.

“Sooo, wanna tell me what you're sulking about?”  
“I'm not sulking! What makes you think I'm sulking? I never sulk.”

The green skinned woman stared at him with the stern look of a mother until the demon finally gave in.

“Fine..but I'm not sulking. It's more of a thinking, overthinking really...but that's fine! I can handle myself.”  
“I know you can, Beetlejuice. But as a friend I worry nonetheless. And I would be less worried if you would talk to me.”  
The demon sat up straighter and furrowed his brows when the woman next to him used the word `friend´. Was she luring him into false safety?  
“I don't really do the talking thing...”  
“For you saying that, you pretty much never shut your mouth, at least not when you're in the office.” She chuckled but her laughter died down pretty quickly and she got a serious look on her face. The woman waited a second until she was sure she had the demons undivided attention on her.  
“Speaking of which...maybe you shouldn't come to the office anymore...at least not in the near future...”

Oh boy, there it came. The suit wearing born-dead was right all along. Now she was going to tell him how much of an annoyance he was and how much everyone hated him in the office. But he enjoyed staying there. It made him feel as if people actually cared about him. He wasn't invisible to them. He couldn't go back to being alone, forsaken, invisible... not if he could help it.

“I can be quiet, you know? You won't even notice I'm there. I'm gonna sit in a corner and shut my mouth and won't bother you. Just...don't kick me out. Please.”

He looked at her with the most pleading eyes. She couldn't say `no´, could she?

“What...? No, I don't mean...Beetlejuice, it's not that I, or any of the others, don't want you there. You can be, and I say that with the greatest appreciation, quite loud and obnoxious and sometimes even annoying but we all enjoy you being there. You bring new life in this pretty dead place. Everyone loves having you around. Please don't ever think we don't want you with us. Quite the opposite actually. We care about you. But because of that I got to ask you to stay away. There has been some rumors that Juno was seen at the borders of our city. I don't want to imagine what she could do to you after you made a Sandworm eat her. Just, please stay away until things cooled down a little. Until she isn't that furious anymore. I've seen more than enough of what that woman is capable of.”

Beetlejuice couldn't bear looking in her eyes. Not when she told him something about her and the others actually caring about him. But when she mentioned his mother his head whipped around faster than a lightning strike. His voice was barely a whisper.

“Mother was seen at the borders?” 

So many thoughts ran through his mind. Was it really her? When would she arrive? How much time did he have? Would she accept his apology and take him back? Or would she make his dead life a living hell?

“Beetlejuice...please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking?”  
“I should talk to her. I...I should clear things up. If I tell her I did this only to protect my...to protect the people that gave me a brief chance to experience life she should understand, right? I'm sure she won't be too angry. I've done worse than this.”

Argentina grabbed his hands firmly and locked eyes with the clearly distressed man in front of her. 

“Worse than her being eating by a Sandworm? I highly doubt that. So I'm telling you this just this one time. As a friend. Stay away. Its the best thing you can do. You have to understand that this demon is anything but a mother. I don't think she's familiar with the term of forgiveness. So for your own sake. Don't do this.”

There it was again. That burning word. Those six letters that made him feel good and bad at the same time. Lydia used that word and then she had stabbed him. And then his mother came through the Netherworld door and tried to kill everyone else. It was for her own egoistic good. Why did he still care about her? That woman ruined everything for him. God/Satan she even cursed him. 

He felt his hair change colors before it happened. Miss Argentinas eyes wandered up and studied the growing mess on top of his head.  
“Red and Purple? This better means you changed your mind.”

Beetlejuice rapidly stood. The blowing wind ruffled through his hair and made his suit jacket flutter. His eyes glowed softly in the dimming light but were hard as stone and set with dangerous determination. 

“I am going to talk her. I will tell her what I really think of her as soon as she gets here. And no one can stop me. She won't get to push me around. Not anymore.”

….............................................

It took another three Netherworld days for the rumors to turn into bitter truth. Juno, demon and head of the residential deceased has returned. Word traveled quickly and so did the searching parties sent by the woman herself looking for her no good son. On day four the doors of her office flung open and the demon got thrown inside, landing ungracefully on his stomach. He quickly regained his posture, scrambled to his feet where he brushed of his suit and straightened his back. When he said he was going to talk to her he didn't think it would be that soon. A little more preparation and courage building time would have been appreciated, thank you very much. Because in the end he was all talk and no action. At least when it had something to do with his mother. 

Said demon had her back turned towards her son and stared out of the only window in her office. The dimly lit room was filled with essentials only and had little personality. A dark colored desk with a big, black leather chair were positioned right in the middle of the medium sized room. One wall was completely covered up by several bookshelves which were filled with expensive looking books coming from pretty much every era the powerful demoness has lived through. 

In his younger years Beetlejuice had tried to snatch a book from one of the shelves once but his mother caught him right in the act and the punishment that followed wasn't very pleasant to put it nicely. He never again tried to even look in the direction of his mothers treasured possessions. But if it wasn't for touching her books she found something else to punish him for. It was, and to quote her: “for your greater good. I'm just trying to toughen you up. A pathetic wimp like you wouldn't survive a century on their own. Without me you are nothing. Why can't you be grateful for once for everything I am doing for you.”

Beetlejuice felt like his younger self again. The one that got into trouble even more than he did now. The one that got ordered to his mothers office only to be kicked out and to be banned to Sandworm territory. Suddenly all the bravery he felt a few days ago on the roof was gone like it never existed and instead he was filled with dreadful fear and regret. His fingers found the edges of his sleeves and pulled on some loose hanging threads while his feet were tapping nervously on the ground, the heels of his shoe creating an unnerving clicking sound.

“Lawrence, stop with that childish behavior. You're a grown demon. Behave like one.”

The addressed man stopped at an instant and stood up even straighter, his head held high and his arms now crossed behind his back. When he felt the hair changing he tried everything to suppress it and if he was lucky only a hint of purple has crept into his default green hair. 

“Yes, mother. I'm sorry, mother.”  
“What did I say about apologizing?” She finally turned around only to stare Beetlejuice down with the most disapproving look.  
“What is up with your suit? Does it have new tears? I told you to watch your clothes. That stuff is expensive.”  
Her eyes traveled further down from his face and stopped around the height of his stomach. Instinctively he wrapped the suit jacket around him which earned him an amused snarl.  
“Eating much? I don't get why you keep stuffing your face with that breather food. It's nasty stuff. And it makes you look fat.”

Beetlejuice took in a deep breath. He was ready for the mean things his mother usually threw at him. He wasn't ready for actually facing her and speaking his mind. But it was now or never.

“Mother, I came...”  
“You didn't come. My workers had to literally drag you in. You wouldn't have the guts to face me out of your own willpower.”  
“...I came to talk to you. There are some things you should know. And I don't care about what you're gonna say. I need you to know that I am not okay with how you behaved around my friends. I am not okay with how you treat me or anyone else that is. And...and that I despise you with all of my rotten heart for what you have done.”  
“Well, that feeling is mutual.”

She pulled out a match to light her cigar when she suddenly stopped and looked at her son with wide eyes and a devilish smile forming on her lips. 

“Hold on a second. Did you call those disgusting breathers your friends? You can't possibly think they actually liked or even cared about you. Who in their right mind would want you as a friend?”

“You could never understand. You never cared about anyone except yourself. You are nothing but a selfish bitch!”  
“Now watch that dirty mouth! Don't you dare to talk to me like that ever again. I have you banned and escorted to your 'friends' the Sandworms faster than you could say Netherworld.”

With each word she inched a little closer to the other demon until she reached him and poked her pointy finger in his chest. Ever so slowly her eyes traveled to his hair. She furrowed her brows and looked back in her sons eyes. The fear in them was undeniable.

“Lawrence. Didn't I tell you to get that weird hair under control? Why is it purple and white like a freaky zebra?”

The younger demon trembled with anger and fear. How dare she insult him, make him feel even more worthless and then question his hair? What would she do him? Throw him in the dark dungeon underneath the building? Starve him until he was too weak to even lift his own head let alone use his powers? Ban him like she threatened?  
A firm grip in his hair triggered a quiet yelp and he felt his hair change to what was probably white as snow. His mother held him tight in her grip there was no way of escaping. Unless....

The shimmering end of the silver key necklace his mother wore around her neck caught his eye. It was the very key that made it possible for his demon mother to open doors from the Netherworld to the Breatherworld and allowed her to leave this godforsaken place. And at this very moment it was his only way out. In a swift motion he grabbed the chain and held it tight while focusing all his energy and releasing a massive power through his other hand, forcing Juno away and to the other side of the room where she fell to the floor. This would buy him at least some seconds. With trembling hands he fidgeted with the key. How was it used again? Did he have to say something to activate it?

“Don't you dare. I will only say this once. Return the key, Beetlejuice or feel my wrath.”

Juno was already standing again her hand stretched out ready to take her belonging back. Any second she could use her powers on him and he knew if she did he was done for good. He could already see some sparks forming around her fingertips. If he wanted to escape then he had to escape now. Without a second thought he pushed the key right in the wall were a keyhole appeared as soon as the key was close enough. He turned it and when he glanced back he decided to make a run for it. His mother had never looked that furious and he was sure she'd kill him on the spot if he stayed just a second longer.

He grabbed the key when he pushed the door open just thinking of a safe place, somewhere he could stay and hide for a while. Hastily he stumbled through the passageway, ridden with fear and fear only. He didn't pay attention to his new surroundings. Not when he tripped on something and landed face first on the floor and not when he used his last spark of power to shut the damned door. He took a second to breath, feeling the exhaustion of using too much of his power at once but when somebody called his name he whipped around staring in the surprised and bewildered faces of none other than the members of the Deetz/Maitland household.

“Oh fuck.” was all he could say before he let himself fall back to the floor and close his eyes, white hair sprawling around his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what a ride. Juno is back, being her usual bitchy self and Beetlejuice fled the Netherworld and ended up with the Deetz/Maitlands once again. Let chaos ensue.
> 
> As for the updating schedule: I decided to post a new chapter every friday. If, for whatever reason I can't make it, I'm gonna let you know.  
> I didn't get to write much the past week (Animal Crossing had nothing to do with that *cough*) but after rethinking and reshaping the plot and getting some new ideas thanks to my cousin I'm more motivated than ever to write.
> 
> If you have any questions, remarks, whatever let me know! As I stated before, english is not my first language so if I made any mistakes feel free to tell me!
> 
> Anyways I hope you're gonna have a nice weekend, until next friday and stay healthy!  
> ~ H


	3. The curtains drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a demon walks into your house...; sounds like a horrible joke but is brutal reality for Charles
> 
> So is he dangerous now or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all thank you everyone for them comments it's making me happier than anything to get some validation for my work haha. But for reals i do appreciate them.  
> Second of all I almost forgot to upload...my day management got so fucked up I was still living in Wednesday (also i was playing Animal Crossing and that might have distracted me a bit, whoops)  
> On a harder note, I'm gonna be honest with you guys,  
> I hate this chapter with a passion but after rewriting it for the third time I gave up and this is the best i could make of it. It's written out of Charles perspective and holy guacamole I don't know why but that was almost harder than any math exam I ever took (but then again only almost bc math is fucking hard and I can already drive and cook)  
> Also because it was so hard for me to write this it's rather short, i hope you can forgive me.  
> Have fun reading!

Sometimes life doesn't play along with the way you planned it. Because plans usually never quite work out the way they're supposed to. If anyone told Charles a year ago that his plan to have the perfect little family, a good job and a nice home would be disrupted by his wife dying and him moving in with a ghost couple he would've thought they were crazy. But now that his life has been properly shaken up, there was hardly anything that surprised him any more. Not even the fact that he tried to haul a bloody demon from his floor to his couch. 

Sure he was a taken aback for a second or two when the supernatural being stumbled into his house and passed out only moments after but he learned to handle surprises. And with this surprise in particular he would deal with as soon as it woke up.

His fiancée joined Lydia on Beetlejuices side with a damp towel she got while he and the Maitlands took in the scenery from a safe distance. Charles noticed how Barbara had furrowed her brows and Adam nervously bit his lip. They seemed to be unsure of how to deal with the whole situation especially because they were so against summoning the demon again as Lydia had suggested during dinner. And now that he was here stepping into their privacy once again, Charles is sure they must feel uncomfortable.

“Dad, can you get a blanket maybe?”

“Why would he need a blanket?” he answered but after seeing his daughters face full of worry he sighed and turned.   
“Sure, I'm going to get one. But it'll be one of the old ones from the basement...no way I'm letting his dirt get all over our good covers.”   
Charles didn't really understand what all the fuss was about. Beetlejuice was a demon after all and he was sure neither a damp towel nor a blanket would actually affect his well being. But he also saw his daughters worry and that she genuinely seemed to care about him so he did what he was asked. They could discuss this situation later.

He took some steps when a weird silver object caught his eye. The man bent down to pick it up and curiously studied the silver necklace with a long and stick like pendant. The man turned it in his hands but couldn't quite put a finger on what exactly it was. The mission to get a blanket long forgotten he came up to the ghost couple and held his finding up for them to see.

“Is this yours? I know it doesn't belong to Delia or me. And Lydia wouldn't wear a thing like that.”

Barbara curiously reached for it when Lydia appeared seemingly out of no where.

“What wouldn't I wear. Hey, what you got there, Barbara?”

“I don't know to be honest... Where did you find this?” asked the female ghost, her eyes never leaving the strange pendant.

He responded with a shrug. “Over there, on the floor. But I have no idea what this is either.”

Adam reached out his hand and his wife gently placed the necklace on it for her husband to study it. He held it up close to his face and turned it when he suddenly yelped and let it clatter to the floor where Lydia picked it up to study it herself.

“What's wrong? Are you okay?” Barbara looked her husband over with a concerned look.

“I'm fine. It's just...it felt alive. It pulsated in my hand. At first I didn't notice but I swear! It is softly pulsating!”

The teen held the necklace in her hand for a few moments, the grown ups watching her cautiously but after some seconds she gave it back to Adam with a pout.

“I can't feel anything...are you sure you weren't imagining it?”  
“Let me try.” Barbara suggested. And then after some time she let out a surprised shriek. “Gosh, you're right. It's really weird.” 

Charles let his thought wander. If Adam and Barbara could feel that thing...pulsating...or whatever it was...did that mean...?  
“Do you think it could be some item from the Netherworld? I mean could it be Beetlejuice...” he stopped and eyed the passed out demon on the couch, expecting him to jump up with the mention of his name but he not even stirred. “Could it be that it belongs to him?”

They all looked over at the seemingly peaceful sleeping ghost with the most.   
“But if its his...do you think it's dangerous? Like do you think it's a weapon?”  
“Don't be ridiculous Adam. How would a weapon fit in this tiny thing? Also he literally has no reason to hurt us. I'm sure he's here for some harmless reason and y'all are getting worked up over nothing.” 

The girl crossed her arms over her chest after her final statement and Charles knew that there was no arguing with his daughter over this. In those terms she was as stubborn as Emily who always used to put a final statement down and expected everyone to take it. This was one of the reasons he loved her. So much of his dead wife was mirrored in his daughter and sometimes he could barely look at her without feeling the sorrowful pain of having lost his wife. 

“Okay maybe he's not here to hurt us. Yet. But why on earth did he decide to come back in the first place? Isn't there some other place that's way more interesting than our house for him to visit? Doesn't he have a job or something? And that weird feeling Adam and I had earlier? He must have had something to do with it.”

The male ghost nodded in agreement and continued himself. 

“And what's wrong with his hair? Wasn't it green when he left? Why was it all white when he arrived? When he snapped the first time he was here his hair turned red so is this something like that? Is it some kind of foreshadowing that he is up to something? It just doesn't make any sense.” 

“No, you guys don't make any sense! Something is obviously wrong with him and you judge him for things you can't be even sure he's going to do!”

Right then several things happened all at once:  
Two loud screams echoed through the house, a bang followed suit as the couch was knocked over, Delia sitting on her bum on the floor with wide eyes and a certain demonic entity pressed in the far corner of the room with white hair plastered to his damp forehead.

“And I thought we were going to have a normal and peaceful evening...” Charles mumbled to himself while rushing to his fiancées side. Relief flooded through his veins when she assured him she was alright, trying to stand with wobbly legs. He then glanced over to the intruder whose eyes darted around the room in seeming terror and when their eyes met the demon was quick to look down, avoiding his gaze like a child that got caught with one hand in the cookie jar. 

Only when Lydia carefully approached him did Beetlejuice raise his eyes again. Charles wanted to intervene, tell his daughter to back off and get away from this dangerous individual but something stopped him. The look on the born-deads face resembled the look Emily had when she learned she was going to die. She was so scared. Scared to leave her family, scared of the pain and especially scared of dying. There was so much she still had wanted to do and that opportunity was being taken away from her. She always hold up a brave face around Lydia but around him her perfect facade broke down from time to time.

“Hey, it's okay.”, his daughter muttered softly and to his surprise the demon actually lost some of his tension. Almost like a wounded animal slowly trusting the person that was trying to help them. “You're okay. No one here will hurt you, alright? Mind if I come closer?”

Charles watched in wonder how the scene in front of him unfolded. The demons hair tips magically turned into a light shade of green, his shoulders relaxing and his eyes losing the look of terror. He softly shook his head and Lydia closed the space between them in some quick steps. She practically flung herself into his arms and after a brief moment of shock he closed his arms around her as well. 

Delia and Charles shared a look of relief as the first hurdle was managed but now they had to handle the difficult part. Talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I guess the lesson we learn is not to lean over unconscious demons right before they wake up.  
> I don't have much to say today I'm just glad i got this chapter over with because I actually had very much fun writing the next one. (I might have went a little over board with it but we gonna have to wait until next week to find that out)
> 
> The comment section is your friend so don't be shy and let me know whether you liked or hated something (or just tell me something about your pets if you have any)  
> So as always stay safe and stay healthy, have a great weekend!  
> ~ H


	4. In the little room downstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't this more yelling than talking? Also Beej, are you alright, you look a little scary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your nice comments!  
> This chapter was fun to write but i have to say i might have went a little over board...  
> In my original plan for this fanfic i was already in the fluff for this chap that didn't quite work out but i promise it's gonna get less stressful really soon.  
> Also sorry for uploading so late i had drum lessons for the first time in a while and got super excited and completely forgot haha  
> have fun reading!

When Beetlejuice awoke with a start he didn't expect Delia to hover over him. In fact he didn't expect anyone to hover over him. Anyone would be spooked if they woke up with an unexpected face leaning directly above them. So scream he did. Not that he would ever admit it, though. He was a demon after all and demons don't get spooked. Or scared. Or terrified. Especially not of their own mother. And of course not of a random family that just so happens to consist of his biggest crush in centuries and his murderer/best friend (and her stone crazy stepmother and her very intimidating father).

Yet here he was. Scared like a kicked puppy pressed in the corner of the room in the hopes he would just become one with the ugly flower wallpaper. It didn't help that Charles stared at him directly with a look that obviously said “You're not welcome.”. But when Lydia approached him he forced himself to stay calm. Her hands were empty and there was nothing in close range she could grab and stab him with. Her soothing voice was dull at first but he really tried to focus on her and what she was saying and she didn't come of as dangerous so when she asked to come closer he almost felt relieved that she wasn't disgusted or angry and dared to come up to him.

When she hugged him tighter than any harness he'd ever worn he was surprised to say the least but as he finally mustered up the strength to hug her back he felt his cold and rotten heart grow just a little bit lighter. Beetlejuice really had missed her and he could not deny that feeling anymore.

The two of them drove apart from each other when someone coughed loudly. Tension was building in the demons guts again. Was this the part where they told him they hated him? He couldn't blame them. He'd hate himself too, if he was them but he really couldn't bear to hear that now. He felt his scalp tingle as his hair started to change again.

“I think we're all”, Charles motioned to himself and the other family members, “Pretty curious about what made you think you could just appear in our house and lives again. Neither of us summoned you so how did you end up here. I believe I can speak for all of us when I say that you owe us an explanation, Beetlejuice.” Charles' voice was calm but it held a tension in itself that was unmistakable.

The addressed demon couldn't stop himself from wincing when the other man used his name. The slight pull he felt in his chest wasn't the problem, he could deal with the rather unpleasant feeling of a force trying to push him to where the name-caller was located. The bigger problem was that he didn't want anyone to accidentally summon him. That would only cause trouble not only for him but probably also for the inhabitants of this house. He couldn't quite understand why he felt this way, but he really didn't want to put any of them at the risk of another encounter with his mother. 

“Beetlejuice?” Lydia watched him with pleading eyes and he could tell that she really wanted him to explain himself. Not only because she was curious herself to know why he was suddenly in her living room but also because she didn't want the rest of her family to get angry at him for keeping seemingly important information.

He nervously scratched his neck. How was he going to do this without giving himself away? They didn't need to know he was on the run (again) because if they really hated him, who would stop them from handing him over to his mother? He had to play this cool.

“I...uh...I was just dropping by to check in with you guys?” It came out more as a question and he had to admit it wasn't very believable either so he quickly added: “You know, to see if the Maitlands are still as boring and sexy as they were the last time.” He winked at them.

Yes, that sounded more like him and if he threw in some dirty jokes here some magic tricks there his show would be very convincing and they'd let him go. Absentmindedly he patted himself down trying to find the necklace with the key so he could make a quick disappearance. 

“Try again. We don't buy your lies. Why are you really here. And what is this thing?”

His gaze shot to the ghost that had addressed him. Barbara Maitland, always down for surprises. Why wasn't it really that unexpected that she held his key in her hand. (He really should watch his stuff better, he thought.) He needed it back, one way or another, before his mother could trace it and him back to this house. Plus, it was his only way of real escape. Sure he could wander down the streets and try to find a new place to stay at because contrary to his ghost crushes it was possible for him to leave the house and most importantly walk around in the outside world without being zapped to 'Sandworm Land'. He wasn't bound to anything like the Maitlands were. And sure he always faced the danger of encountering some nasty Sandworms or worse anyways but in the end he was still a powerful demon who could defend himself if he had to. But traveling via door was always safer and faster (also more power consuming but there was always a catch).

Beetlejuice made up his mind. He needed that key back and if the pretty ghost wasn't going to give it to him herself he'd have to take it. With straightened shoulders and some fake confidence he stared directly into her admittedly very captivating eyes.

“I don't think this is any of your concern. Now, if you'd be so kind to give me back my belonging? I'd really hate to take it from you by force. We don't want to risk any damage to your beautiful features, do we?”

The demon hoped he put of at least a little bit of a dangerous vibe and at first Barbara really appeared to be startled but she seemed to look right through his facade. Stupid smart and sexy Babs.

“Don't make this more difficult. We only want answers. Just tell us what we want to know and you get back, whatever this is. Stop acting like a little child!”

A low growl formed in the back of his throat. How dare she call him a little child! She sounded just like his mother when she belittled him for no reason but her own amusement. He needed to shock the ghost, scare her even so she gave him back his key. His powers weren't even nearly halfway charged again he didn't think he could actually last a showdown but they didn't have to know that. A deafening crack sounded from his neck when he twisted his head from side to side and took two big steps in the ghosts direction while Lydia ran to her father who protectively wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't his intention to scare the kid but he had to do what had to be done to get the key back (and possibly protect the odd family).

“You don't get to demand things from me. In fact I don't owe you shit.” His look was directed straight at Charles as he said this. The demon let some sparks fly from his fingertips, nothing too power consuming but still an effective show. He could tell Barbara was getting nervous when she glanced at the green magic coming from his hand.  
“What are you doing, Beetlejuice!” cried Lydia, her eyes filled with shock and her skin deathly pale.

“Quit saying my name! Everyone, just shut up and don't say the stupid B-Word!” Beetlejuice screamed right back. A surge of power was flooding through him. This was not good. He couldn't lose his temper, he needed to be in full control of himself if he wanted to end this in anything but a catastrophe. For a second he looked at Lydia and he almost felt bad for scaring her with his behavior and he felt his anger die down.

“Oh, so now we're not allowed to say your name? If I recall correctly you were ready to walk over dead bodies to make someone say your name the last time! What happens if we say it? Should we try? Why won't we let Lydia do the honor, since you were so desperate to get her to summon you. Three times in a row, it must be spoken unbroken, correct?”

At this point he was boiling. Barbara had no idea what she was talking about! She wasn't the one who was trapped in the living world for centuries being invisible to everyone around. He was just desperate for someone, anyone, to see him. And Lydia saw him. She was his hero in some ways and he never wanted to actually hurt her. They were friends after all, weren't they?

“Don't you dare bring her into this, Barbara. She's just an innocent girl!”

“Now she's an innocent girl? Four months ago she was the one you forced to marry you for your own selfish reasons!”

“It was a Greencard thing! All I wanted was to be alive!”

“She had to kill you to stop you from murdering everyone else! You don't deserve to live!”

Right as the words left Barbaras mouth she clutched her hand over it as if she didn't mean to say it. But she did. And Beetlejuice was convinced she meant it. The room was filled with uncomfortable silence every single one of them dumbfounded as to what just happened. Barbara 2.0 may have went a little over board. 

Feelings came rushing towards him yet he couldn't quite tell what they meant. He felt...confused? Disappointed? Hurt? His glance trailed down to the floor not being able to keep looking into the female ghosts eyes, or anyone's for that matter. Nothing his mother ever did to him hurt as bad as those five little words.

“I...I didn't mean that...” stuttered Barbara, hands hanging loosely by her sides, any spark of anger now gone from her face as if it has never been there. It was replaced by a look of disbelieve, her eyes wide and her skin seemed to be even paler.

Something in Beetlejuice snapped so he did the only thing he could think of. He screamed as loud as he could. Magic flooded through him and it was as if he was on fire. For whatever reason that place made his power come off stronger than anywhere else but rendered the recharging process very slow. 

He thought he might have released a wave of power but he couldn't be sure at the moment. Several light bulbs blew up and when he opened his eyes and stopped screaming the room was pitch black. The demons cat like eyes quickly adjusted to the new lightning but when he looked around there was no one there anymore.  
The couch was still knocked over but pushed against a wall, the chairs and the table now thrown to the side, pictures previously hung on the wall were now on the floor with shattered glass all around them. It was a mess. He was a mess. And once again he fucked everything up. 

As he looked around, taking everything in, his lungs seemed to close in on themselves and his head was spinning. This was too much for one day. The demon stared at his hands which were shaking uncontrollably and his mind was racing, throwing random thoughts at him but thinking nothing at the same time. 

He had to get out. Swaying on his feet he staggered over to the front door, escaping to the fresh night air and not even bothering to close it behind him. One big thought filled his head.

Get away and don't turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear i love Barbara and she will have her redemption! She's not mean on purpose she just wants to protect her family and sometimes you say something you don't actually want to say when you're in the heat of the moment...happened to myself more than i'd like to admit...
> 
> Also i finally remembered that i have a tumblr! Let's be friends! @ineedmyfandoms
> 
> Liked something, hated something, want to tell me about the nice food you ate? Comment section is your friend!  
> And as always, stay healthy, stay safe!  
> ~H


	5. Prima Donna Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Delia have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I don't have much time to write anything here becuase I have to leave for the vet in a minute but i hope you enjoy this new chapter! It's pretty dialog heavy but I felt like Delia and Barbara really should have talk.  
> Thank you guys for all the lovely comments, they always make my day!

A thousand things ran through Barbaras mind when she pushed herself into a sitting position but she was primarily focused on what she had said. Sure they were arguing and sure Beetlejuice was a demon that caused havoc the last time he was there but he was still a living creature with consciousness and feelings. He didn't deserve to be treated the way she did. Barbara had regrets.

“Darling, are you alright? Where are you, I cant see anything...” The voice of her husband shook her out of her mind. She needed to concentrate, to evaluate the damage that was caused by her foolish behavior. And she needed to find something, anything that gave them at least a little bit of light. A few meters away from her she could see the outline of what must be the candles from the dining table. That would do.

“I'm okay, Adam...give me a second.” She crawled over to where she believed the candle to be and when she reached it she focused her mind. They read most of the book, they knew the basics. She could produce a little flame to light the candle in her hand. With closed eyes she concentrated hard. She imagined the heat and what the flame looked like and with an almost inaudible swoosh a tiny flame danced on her finger. She quickly held the candle against it before it had a chance to go out again and shook her hand like a match to extinguish the last bit of the fire.

With the candle in her hand she crawled back to where she saw the shadowy outlines of her husband. When she reached him his face was illuminated and he looked even more ghostly. With the candle light directly on him he almost seemed see through but not quite...it was a peculiar sight.

Adam placed a gentle hand on her cheeks as if he could sense his wife's anxiousness and she smiled at the gesture. 

“I can't believe I said something this horrible to him. This is all my fault. I didn't mean to say it. He just...he's still a demon and he was going to hurt us and it just slipped out and oh god...what have I done...”

“Barbara, honey. Calm down. You had every reason to get upset and if it hadn't been you, I'm sure Charles would've...” Adam trailed off and looked at his wife wide eyed. They were ghosts technically they couldn't be harmed. But the rest of their unusual family were still very much alive. And god knows what Beetlejuice' outburst could've done to them. Barbara realized the same thing only a second after.

“God! Charles, Delia and Lydia! Where are they? This candle just doesn't give off enough light...”

“It's alright Barbara...we're here.” The teens voice sounded from the other end of the room and mere seconds later the light of a torch danced through the room. The two ghost had to shield their eyes for a second when the bright shine hit their eyes but when Lydia came closer she quickly directed the beam to the floor. In her hands she held her phone.

Behind her stood Delia and Charles, all three of them looked quite shaken up, especially Delia who fidgeted with her hair which was by now a complete mess of lose strands. Charles seemed to have aged at least 10 years. His eyes were tired and his posture overall was slumped. Meanwhile Lydia looked as if she could kill someone on the spot. Her brows were furrowed and her lips a thin line and her eyes were throwing sparks. 

Barbara directed her look sheepishly to the ground. She knew she was the reason why the girl was so worked up. She had just insulted her friend and hurt him in a way she never thought she'd be capable off. 

“Now that could've gone better...” Delia chuckled nervously.

“It certainly would have gone better if y'all hadn't screamed at him the very first moment. He did nothing wrong and you decided to hurt him nonetheless. You have to bring him back!”

“Lydia, dear.” Charles knelt in front of his visibly upset daughter and put his hands on her shoulders. “I understand why you're so worked up but...”

“No! You don't understand anything! All of you! You're all being stupid. I don't want to talk to any of you ever again!” That being said, Lydia stormed up the stairs and left her family standing in the shallow light of the candle. Charles meant to shout after her but Delia took his hand and shook her head.

“I think it's better for now to let her go. You can talk to her tomorrow and right now we should find a way to somehow fix the lights and clean up this mess. How about you and Adam go look in the basement if you can find some extra light bulbs? You can take the candle with you.”

Barbara knew exactly what the life coach was planning: she wanted to life coach her and although she really wanted her husband by her side, in a way she was actually grateful that she got at least some minutes with Delia to talk about what happened. She really needed someone to listen and someone to tell her that she was no bad person.

With a kiss to her forehead Adam and Charles left the two women in the dark yet again and Barbara finally felt the weight of the events kick in. As a ghost she wasn't required to sleep and never actually felt tired but right now she would give everything to curl up under the protections of her covers and only wake up when all problems disappeared by themselves. She slumped down and let out a shaky breath. Beside her she felt the presence of Delia.

“Are you okay?”

It was a simple question but Barbara had to think before she could answer. Her natural instinct screamed for her to say yes but then again this was Delia and as delusional as this woman seemed to be from time to time it was near impossible to lie to her. Call it natural instinct, call it life coaching, call it what you want. Whatever it was, she was good at it.

“No.”

“It was not your fault...”

“But it kinda was...I provoked him. I was so angry at him, for being so stubborn, for threatening this family...for pretending to be fine when he obviously wasn't. I didn't mean to make him feel worse. I didn't mean to say what I said.”

Beside her she heard the redhead shuffle and suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders and before Barbara could really comprehend what was happening she was cradled up in the arms of the other woman. 

“I don't think it was entirely your fault. Sure, what you said wasn't actually the best thing to say but he was very threatening and had all those crazy sparks coming from his hand. Personally I can't actually blame you for entering full rage mode. Don't get me wrong. I would have very much preferred if we could've solved all of this without going crazy but you did try to protect yourself and us.” Delia paused for a second then continued with some seriousness in her voice. ”Maybe what they say in that handbook isn't all that wrong either. You remember that passage about how ghosts tend to feel emotions stronger? That could've been that.” She paused again and this time when she continued her voice was smaller, barely above a whisper. “You know, not that I think it would be generally this good of an idea but...i mean...Beetlejuice seems to know a lot about this stuff. After all he is dead as well and for quite a while. I'm sure he could help both, Adam and you, how to handle your ghost stuff?” 

Although it was dark and they could only make out the other ones silhouette, Barbara turned and stared at the other woman in disbelieve.

“You can't actually be suggesting that we get that demon back into our house?! Delia, we just got him out!”

“I can completely understand you, really I can! This man...demon...did some unspeakable things. Things I'm sure everyone would rather forget. But think about this for a second. If we find a way to control him, like banishing him from this house or sending him back to the Netherworld and let him stay here he could actually be good for us. Lydia really wants her friend back and you guys could learn how to use your powers properly.”

The ghost considered this for a moment. Delia wasn't wrong. If they could actually find a way to keep him in track if needed they could actually benefit from this.

And then there was this lingering feeling in the back of her consciousness. That small, itchy feeling that something was going to happen. Adam had felt it, too. It first started as that weird sense of foreboding, nagging in the back of her head. She couldn't even figure out what it was for a couple of days. But this morning both, Adam and her woke up with that same feeling pounding strongly in the back of their mind like an ominous drum being played, warning everyone who could hear her that a big storm was coming. 

They first considered that Beetlejuice might be the cause of this and that he would make an entrance soon. And although they weren't wrong, he made quite the entrance at dinner, storming through that blasted door, dropping down out cold and then going crazy, that feeling hasn't disappeared. That demon may have been one of the things that started that feeling but he wasn't the only reason for it. They were up against something bigger than any of them could imagine and having a certain demon with strong powers on their side might lead to their advantage. 

There was this simple problem though. She drove him away, how were they going to get him back? Summoning wasn't an option. Not only would that make him even stronger but he also didn't want it. And as much as she despised him for what he did, she couldn't disrespect someones feelings. If Beetlejuice felt like he didn't want to be summoned then they should accept that. Barbara was about to voice her concerns but Delia apparently could read her mind even without seeing her facial expressions. She reassuringly put a hand on the other females shoulder as she spoke.

“Don't worry, he will be back. We still have that necklace he wants. Now the only thing we should worry about is convincing Charles and Adam of our plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!  
> Since I don't really have time I will shorten my ranting and will just say  
> Comment section is your friend, so feel free to tell me if you liked or hated something!  
> Let's be friends on tumblr: @ineedmyfandoms  
> As always stay safe, stay healthy!  
> ~H


	6. You really should have been there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice finally comes up with a plan to get his key back after moping for four days and nothing could possibly go wrong. Oh wait, is that food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy dear readers!  
> I hope you're doing fine, as for myself, I'm actually in a pretty good mood.   
> Thank you everyone for you're nice comments! I really appreciate them!  
> We're slowly exiting the long long build up and actually entering the real story, woohoo! Also this is a chapter with as little angst as i ever wrote haha.  
> Have fun reading!

Four days. A total of our bloody days. And to put it quite frankly the most uneventful and boring four days Beetlejuice had to suffer through since he first preyed on the Maitlands. Sure he could've gone back to Lydia and her family and apologize for his outbreak but then again he really didn't want to do that. It was bad enough as it was he didn't have to make it even worse by invading their space again. Especially Barbara seemed to have a problem with that.

The demon felt his hair darken as he thought about what the ghost had said to him. `You don't deserve to live´. Those five words hit different. And them coming out of beautiful, not-so-scary Barbara Maitlands mouth hurt more than anything his mother ever said or did to him.

A beetle crawling next to him caught his attention and as if on cue he felt his stomach grumble. All he had eaten since he fled the Maitland/Deetz household were a few bugs and some cans a group of breathers left behind in a park. One of them was even half full when he found it and he gulped it down in one go. But all it did was making him lust after some breather food even more. Juno would've been...well not proud but not angry that he hadn't touched any of that breather stuff she despised with all her existence.

Not that it mattered now anyways. His mother wasn't here, so theoretically he could do whatever he the fuck he wanted. At least as soon as he got the necklace with the key back. And that was where all his problems were. How in sweet hell was he supposed to get it back? It's not like he could just walk into the house, look for his belonging and leave again, right? Right... On the other hand why shouldn't he. If he left now then he'd reach the house before the sun went up again and before anyone was awake. He could sniff around in peace, grab what he was there for (and maybe some extras) and get out again. No one would notice his presence. No one would have to be bothered by him.

It was a solid and fool proof plan. Nothing could go wrong.

Each and every bone seemed to crack when he moved his tired body into a sitting position and finally got himself to actually stand up. First point on his plan: moving his butt; check! Now off to the second point: get back to the house!

Beetlejuice shook his body to prepare himself for his little teleportation trick and with a simple snap he vanished in a show off cloud of green and popped up in the front yard of a certain house on the far end of the town.

The demon reached with his hand in one of his suit pockets and fished out a watch, flung her behind himself after realizing it was the wrong one and reached in deeper, finally finding the one he was looking for. He fumbled a bit with it, twisting and turning it in his hands and when he finally got it in the right direction, Beetlejuice squinted his eyes to read the time. Although his catlike eyes provided him with a not-that-excellent but still pretty good ability to see in the dark, those tiny numbers and pointers didn't make it easy for him.

Cursing under his breath Beetlejuice let the watch fall back into his pocket. He really had to get going if he wanted to be in and out without being noticed. When he made his way over to the door, his feet barely touching the ground, his thoughts ran wild. What was he gonna do when he has this key back? Was he really just going to leave without talking to Lydia again? She looked so scared those days ago when he let his feelings take over. He really wanted to make it right again. Not only with her but with everyone else. He felt the guilt tingle and the shame twitch right where his heart should be. With a low sigh he came to a halt right in front of the door.

When did he grow so soft? His mother was probably right. Those breathers weren't good for him. They made him forget his place. They made him actually think he could have a friend or two.

Time to get this over with and close this chapter of his undead life. It was time to move on.

With straightened shoulders and some persuaded confidence he went straight through the door and found himself in the dark room. Any sign of the mess he created with his force has been removed. Only the missing frames on the wall were witnesses of the sheer chaos he had fabricated. A heavy feeling crept inside his chest. He couldn't say he enjoyed being back but also couldn't say he'd mind being here with the people he cared about (and crushed on). It took all his willpower to rip his glance away from the stairs that led to Lydias room and to the attic. It would take a good few centuries to forget about this damn breather that was his first friend in a long time and those damn boring yet sexy and so fucking beautiful Maitlands.

Beetlejuice forced himself to stop thinking about them as soon as he got a quick look of his hair in a mirror on the wall. The blue and purple didn't do good on him and he knew that if his mother could see him like this she'd be beyond disgusted and ashamed that he'd grown so soft and even gotten himself attached to some random ghosts who wouldn't even be interested in him even if he looked like most attractive demon in the Netherworld. He wasn't their type and they were a married couple. No room for a third entity.

The search began with some random openings of some drawers, looking under the couch and the table, hitting his knee on the table corner (he let out a series of whispered curses and hoped no one had heard him) and proceeding to the kitchen. As quietly as he could he rummaged through the cabinets and when he found a shiny round thing that could spin in one of the drawers he took a look over his shoulder and let it vanish in the depths of one of his pockets. 

Where did they put it? And why couldn't he find it. He sensed that it was somewhere here, somewhere in this godforsaken house but where? He couldn't imagine that any of the houses inhabitants took it to their room. What would they want with an item they didn't understand. On the other hand he understood if someone took it. The key really was in an odd shape and it was pretty shiny. That was the same reason he took that round thingy from one of the drawers...

Frustrated he let his shoulders hang and nervously fumbled with his fingers. He needed that key. A loud grumble echoed through the empty kitchen and he felt his empty stomach tighten. His eyes shifted over to the only cabinet he hadn't looked through yet. With two quick steps he made his way over to the big, white beauty and in a swift a motion he opened the door. The cool air hitting his face and the light shining on him so suddenly made him jump back but we he regained his composure he stared in the inside as if it was the holy grail. There, on the middle board of the fridge stood what seemed to be leftovers of Chinese takeaway. 

Could he dare to eat some of it? His stomach growled loud as an answer and with a little hesitation he grabbed the bowl and held it up to his face. He recognized the long noodles and the vegetables, there were some brown bits in there that he wasn't so sure of but when he grabbed a hand full and stuffed it in his mouth it tasted like it was the best thing he ever got the chance to taste. He didn't really bother to chew what he put in his mouth, swallowed it whole. With a third arm, the other two were occupied holding the bowl and holding the noodles, he closed the door and was ready to put some more of the food into his mouth when a shadow appeared right behind the shut door.

“Can I help you?”

With a loud bang the bowl fell to the floor and he let out high pitched scream. 

“Woah, calm down Beetlejuice! It's just me!” a female voice whispered and recognition crept into the demons eyes. It was none other than the life guru and crystal fanatic herself. That was now the second time that woman made him scream, and not in the fun way. He was perfectly content with scaring breathers. It was his job, something he was actually good at but getting scared, that was usually something only his mother was able to pull off.

“Heeey, Debra, didn't see you there. What are you doing here?” He cringed at how shaky his rough voice sounded. `Get it together. You're not a child.´ his mothers voice yelled in his mind but he put that aside for later. In front of the breather he had to act tough.

“I could ask you the same. If you're looking for the necklace, I doubt you find her in the fridge.” Delia smiled and held up the silver jewelry. The early morning sun shining through the kitchen window put a faint light on her face. When did it get so bright?

Suspiciously he eyed the key dangling from the chain and then her face. Would she give it to him or did he have to take it? As if on cue the redhead put it on the counter and smiled reassuringly at him.

“Take it. It's yours.” She took a break while she watched him take the necklace in a quick motion and let it hang around his neck but continued when he kept looking at her like he was waiting for her to say some more. “I want to apologize for what happened a few days ago. I hope you know that it was not our purpose to scare you...” “I wasn't scared!” he interrupted her but let her keep going when she smiled at him. (What's up with all her smiling? he thought) “It wasn't our purpose to hurt you. We were just all really overwhelmed with the situation. Especially Barbara. She and Adam took it as their job to protect us from whatever may come, it was her natural instinct kicking in. I'd like to invite you to stay. At least until breakfast so we can maybe talk about some things. I'm sure you got something to say yourself.”

Delia pushed herself past the demon who looked at her as if she had spontaneously grown a pair of wings and a tail when she started cleaning the new mess he created when he let the bowl drop with the leftovers which were now all over the floor. (It was almost a miracle how nobody came to see what the loud noise was. They either had quite the good sleep or they chose to ignore it.) Why wasn't she screaming at him for it? Why didn't she make him clean the floor with his own clothes? Maybe she was going to punish him in another way so if he managed to sneak out now then he'd got nothing to be afraid of. In fact he had what he came for (and an extra item) there was no reason for him to stay. He turned his back and took a few steps forward when Delia started talking again.

“Lydia hasn't spoken a single word since you left. She promised not to talk to any of us until you came back. I don't tell you this to force you into staying, you are perfectly free to leave, but everyone in the house would be pretty relieved if she started talking with us again. So how about it? I'm sure she will be happy to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo will he stay?  
> Also i think that BJ actually does know Delias name he just keeps getting it wrong because he wants to fuck with her!  
> Oh and that little round, spinny and shiny thing he stole? Pizza cutter!   
> I actually don't have that much to say today, this chapter was actually done pretty quick I was surprised..when I started it felt like it was going to be one of those that really take forever but nah she was a fast bitch.  
> You have a tumblr? Great, me too! Let's be friends! @ineedmyfandoms  
> Liked something, hated something, wanna talk about pizza? The comment section is your friend  
> Anyways I'm off to my drum lesson, until next friday!  
> And as always, stay safe, stay healthy!  
> ~ H

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this first chapter!  
> Also yes, in my version ghosts can smell and taste. I love food way too much to deny our favorite ghost couple the pleasures of eating.  
> So far I don´t have a regular posting schedule because I don´t know how fast I´m gonna be with writing (sometimes i hate everything that i put on the `paper´ so much that i just close my laptop and don´t open it for some days) but the second chapter is already finished and the third in working progress. I wont post the next chapter until next week tho, i figured it might be smarter for me to already have some chapters typed out in case writers block hits unexpectedly.  
> Props to anyone who recognizes the song i stole the Name and the chapter titles from.  
> Liked something? Hated something? Let me know in the comments below!  
> ~H


End file.
